lost and unloved
by gazette-raven
Summary: a harsh teenage life left Amu quite scarred, but Nade was there to help. when one of amu's heros starts crushing on her her world turns on its head. within a month of knowing Ikuto they'd already shared too much, but she was never too close to him or too far away from the past. first chapters suck but it gets better
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja: yes I have written some shit stories, but I'm gonna really put my heart into this one.**

**Amu: sooooo~ cute!**

**Ninja: the story starts off not so cute, but it gets there.**

**Ikuto: barf.**

**Ninja: not so there are lemons here too so please enjoy!**

**xX Lost and Unloved Xx**

Torment and rape, that's all Amu's life really spiralled around. High school bullies, doesn't even begin to describe the monsters she had at school. Rocks thrown through her house windows, beatings leaving her in hospital far too many times to count and being raped, twice. her fourteen year old life really, really sucked.

Amu walked down the street, constantly checking behind her, the great mob of girls behind her seemed to get closer every time she checked.

They'd come too far for comfort now. They were little more than four feet away from her. She kicked into a full sprint and the mob followed at her heels. Amu closed her eyes, in hope she would find inner speed somehow. Her body hit full forced into a rouge object, once Amu had crashed to the ground and opened her eyes did she actually see the figure before her was a woman. Her long purple hair turned as she did. Amu saw her eye twitch as she beamed down at Amu, Amu thought for sure she was dead meat; then the woman seemed to notice the mob chasing Amu. Amu thought she was going to have a break down and, in a way, she did. The purple haired woman screamed at the mob. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH?" The mob turned away screaming. Amu sat there; hand on the back of her head astonished. "Are you alright?" Her voice came light and soft, like a completely different girl than the one Amu had seen minutes ago. "I'm Nade, and you?" she held out her hand to Amu.

"Amu . . . thanks." Amu grabbed Nade's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She dusted off her skirt. "So is that just like the norm or something?"Amu looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah . . . not many people take a-liking to me. Horrible really."

"You going home?"

"Yeah, that won't stop them coming there though. . ."

"Why not? Do they know where you live? How did they find out? Did they follow you home?"

"You answered all of your own questions." Nade only looked a year or so older than Amu, but she was defiantly curious, no doubt. "Oh my god! You should come to my house!"

"WOW! You, I mean like I don't think that's a good idea . . ."

"Why not? I mean I'm not gonna like rape you or anything, and I doubt anyone would follow you if you came home with me." That was out of the question. Going home with someone she met in the street was not going to happen. "Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You should duck about now." Amu turned her head, across the road a blonde teen threw a rock at Amu, she didn't duck, it hit her square in the head. Amu pressed her hand against her head and as she drew her hand away the warm red liquid on her hand made it obvious she shouldn't go home alone. Nade grabbed Amu's shoulders and made her start running. "What are you doing?" Nade didn't stop running as she answered Amu's question. " Your fucking head is bleeding! You need help!"

"Where are we going?"

"My brother knows all this first aid shit, s'all right."

xXx

Nade pressed her finger onto the door bell multiple times. Footsteps were heard racing towards the door followed by a thorough slam on the door. An older guy opened the door, his eyes a bright green, his hair brown and his face a flushed red. An infuriated blonde stood behind him with the same reddened face. "What can I do for ya?" Nade stood aside from Amu and took her hand away from her head. "Oh shit . . . I'll fetch Ikuto, Utau you sit her down somewhere." And just like that he took off. Utau took Amu to the kitchen and sat her down. Utau stared intensely at her. "How the hell did you manage that?" Amu didn't have the time to answer her question before the so called Ikuto walked in . . .

**Ninja: tada!**

**Amu: shit still . . .**

**Ikuto: agreed.**

**Ninja: this was just the shitty first chap to fill people in on how every one met, second chap stuff starts to happen . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja: sorry if u were waiting, but I'm going through hell.**

**Amu: you might pass my house then . . .**

**Ninja: I don't get it . . . I've been sick. I'm moving house, and I still have to find orange hair die for AVCon!**

**Ikuto: you call that hell? Try being in **_**your**_** cheesy fanfics!**

**Ninja: *tears streaming down face – starts yelling* IM MOVING AWAY FROM ZOMBIE PANDA CHAN AND TSUKI AND EKISHO AND MILLI AND I WONT GET THE BUS WITH ALEESE OR . . . who's that other chick? AND IM MOVING SCOUTS!**

**Amu: sure moving away from friends, but scouts, seriously?**

**Ninja: it's not as gay as it sounds . . .**

**Ikuto: we'll listen to her cry later, here it is!**

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

He'd stopped the bleeding, but he couldn't really put a plaster (band aid) where her injury was.

Amu was introduced the whole 'Tsukiyomi family'. Amu stared at the four of them that were there, they didn't look the slightest bit related. Blue hair, purple hair, brown hair, blonde hair, their eye colours didn't match either. Utau gave Amu a smile. "We're missing one, Rima . . . where is she?" no-one answered her.

Amu picked her bag up off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"You probably shouldn't go home alone. One: someone just ditched a rock at your head. Two: Naggi. . . err, Nade just saved you from a bunch of screaming girls. Three: you just lost blood from your head . . . that's not good." Ikuto spoke in a calm manner that reminded Amu of her father. She could feel the tears growing in the back of her eyes, but she held them back. Amu must have made a face that looked as if she were thinking it over because Utau slapped Amu's options in her face. "You could stay here the night, or one of us'll walk you home." Amu shot a quick look at the two grinning boys. "No, err I – I can't stay. I, umm . . . think I'll just go home." She gave them all a nervous grin. Utau slumped forward and sighed. "Damn . . . Rima gets really boring to talk to, if she feels like talking anyway . . . I'll walk you home!"

"Alright then . . ."

Amu and Utau walked to the door, when an angry looking blonde walked in. The short girl growled at Amu, then scowled at _'Nade'_ before walking up stairs and slamming the door to the room she shared with Utau. "Psssht, Rima."

"I'm actually not going to ask."

xXHXx

Amu pushed her house key into the lock and pushed open the door using her shoulder. "Welcome to my humble abode." Utau stared, Amu's house was only slightly bigger, but it made a difference when you shared with four siblings. "Are you kidding me? . . . and you have no siblings?"

"Or parents." Amu put her bag on the bench in the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"Huh, what?"

"Drink? Food?"

"Oh, na I'm good. You know you could have stayed with us the night."

"Well, I don't think Rima likes me and you have guys there . . ." utau started laughing at her.

"Rima doesn't like anyone, Kukai is _mine_ and Ikuto is as likely to rape you as a tree is."

"A tree?" Amu giggled. "Are you like actually related or not?"

They weren't, anyone with half a mind would be able to see that. _That rock must have packed a punch_ thought Utau. Utau sighed "na, we're not. It's only Ikuto and I who are blood related. Ikuto got sick of living with the parentals, and when he went I went too. That was only after . . . well, shit happened. Our step dad was crazy . . . fucking basted." A tear ran down Utau's face. Amu knew she would regret this later.

"What happened?"

Utau wiped the tear roughly from her face. "He abused my mother, raped me and her and put Ikuto in hospital multiple times . . ." she was crying hard now and Amu _did_ regret it. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

Amu smiled gently. "Mum died during child birth, the baby died too and my dad died when a car crash happened, he got out of his car to help the guy who'd been hit and he got hit too." Amu was still smiling at the end of her story. Her parents had died trying to save lives, Utau's mum had been murdered and her step dad was now in jail. At least Amu's family wasn't _that_ messed up.

.

**Ninja: too sort and still shit, but if you keep reading, there is a scene that comes up that Amu feels she could live without . . . Ikuto tries to answer a question Amu has . . .**

**Ikuto: you still look depressed but I can live with answering questions intimately . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja: sorry I make you wait so long for this shit story, but I got too caught up in shitting myself because of Slender man. And moving house.**

**Ikuto: your fault, here's the story!**

**Xxlost and UnlovedxX**

Utau had thought it was such a big deal leaving Amu in the house alone with Ikuto, Amu even remembered her '_wise words' _. "if you're pregnant when I come back, don't say I didn't warn you!"

This was due to the fact that in the two months Amu had lived with the five of them Ikuto had walked into the girls bedroom five time as Amu was getting undressed.

Amu was lying all over the couch watching T.V. when IKuto wandered in and gave her the lop-sided once over. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Amu's head shifted up and made the fact she was really tired obvious. "Nothing . . . when is everyone getting back?" Rima, Nade/ Naggi (who Amu only previously learnt were the same person) Utau and Kukai had all gone out to dinner for four, so Amu and Ikuto had opted to stay behind.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders "no idea."

Amu yawned and sat up, Ikuto sat next to her and began to watch the ridiculously funny show Amu had been watching.

"_Who? The neighbourhood hoe and that goth chick with ridiculously long hair?!"_

That was all Ikuto managed to catch of the show before he looked from the corner of his eye to see Amu staring at him. She hadn't seen him looking. Ikuto stretched his arms high above his head then hooked his arm around Amu's neck and quickly dragged her face close to his.

He smirked. "What were you looking at?"

Amu gave him the same smirk back. "You're ugly mug."

"Mustn't be that bad if it caught you're attention."

"Touché." (too - shaye) Amu kept the smirk bright and happy on her face, Ikuto's faded.

"No, really, what?"

Amu kept smirking. "This." A sharp flattened hand hit across the side of his face and he jumped, letting Amu free. "HA!" she screamed then ran up the stairs laughing. Ikuto just stood there, his hand cupped on his red cheek. Only one thing came to his mind. Chase her.

Letting go of his face Ikuto bolted up the stairs, to find Amu was already half way down the banister. He quickly changed directions, then went face first into Amu. She was lying with her back on the floor, and Ikuto on top of her. Before she came to the sense to push him off she realised how close they were, Ikuto's lips had crashed onto hers. Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock and he began to take away from her, when he had a second thought. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Amu flinched against him, then let her body relax as her mouth worked with his. She slung her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

It was only when the bottom of the door hit gently off the top of Amu's head that either of them realised they were making out in front of the door. They both looked up, Kukai's head was sticking into the house, he let out the most idiotic of laughs. "H-heh, heh, heh." Naggi looked through the door too. "Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Ikuto was already on his feet. "No, come in." Ikuto lifted Amu off the floor and when everyone had cleared off Ikuto got Amu to the wall and put one hand near the side of her head and he put his knee in-between her legs, so she couldn't get away. "Did that mean anything to you?" his voice was light but still serious. Amu shrugged "What did it mean to you?"

xXx

**Ninja: sorry it was a cliff hanger, but something happened.**

**Ikuto: EVERYTHING THATS WHAT IT MEANT! . . . isn't that a thing your friend was doing to you?**

**Ninja: WHAT?! KISSING ME IN THE DOORWAY?!**

**Ikuto: no, everyone knows you'll be forever alone, the twisted test thing?**

**Ninja: oh yea . .. but people probably don't want to know what sick jokes me and my friends come up with when French gets too boring, plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja: sorry my SOSE teacher Mr. Kerr has my USB with everything on it and he's slow at marking my work so I'm using another one because I'm sorry for where I left you all.**

**Ikuto: and you forgot to mention going to the show, meeting John, your four day weekend and all the time you wasted trying to buy a Black Vail Brides and Ed Sheeran shirts off ebay.**

**Ninja: ya I get the point, your angry 'cos I had so much spare time and I only just updated, WELL SORRY!**

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

Laughter filled the '_Tsukiyomi' _house, they'd all been asked what they would do if they were the opposite sex. Kukai brought his arms up to his chest and then dragged them down his body. "I would . . . touch myself. . ."

Utau was the first to speak when the laughter died down. "So," she clapped her hands together, "Beach tomorrow? – yes?" five of the six in the room cheered and Ikuto shook his head.

"Can't, allergic to seaweed, remember?"

"You're an ass."

Amu turned to Utau, "well, I'm not coming then, I don't wanna be the third . . . fifth wheel."

"you're a pair of asses, but Amu I swear if You're pregnant with my nieces and nephews, don't say I didn't warn you."

xXHXx

Utau waved goodbye to both Ikuto and Amu, she was the last one out of the house. Ikuto closed the door behind her and turned to Amu. He backed her up against the wall, both hands near Amu's head and his knee in between her legs and began to kiss her. It was like this every time they kissed; Ikuto approached her as if he thought she was going to run away from him. The kiss was rough but soft at the same time with both of their tongues entwined, never completely staying in one's mouth. Amu broke from the kiss and Ikuto leaned his forehead onto hers and they both breathed deeply to each other, as if they had forgotten how to breathe through their noses when they were kissing.

Ikuto's deep blue eyes held Amu's for a short but romanticized moment. "Why do you always do that?"

Ikuto smirked. "Why do I do what?"

"That, your little Ikuto thing, pin me to the wall. Like why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just protective."

"Protective, more like rape new girlfriend."

"I'm not raping you jeez, you'd know if I were."

"Oh, really?"

Ikuto moved his hands from the side of her head, down under her arms where along with use of his legs picked Amu up. Her legs wrapped around him, just above his waist and her arms went to the back of his neck. Ikuto walked up the stairs, past the girl's room , past the boy's room and using his back he opened the door to the spare room. (it was Ikuto's before but now he shares a room with Naggi and Kukai.)

Ikuto placed her down gently on the king sized bed with light blue sheets. Amu lay down, legs together and her hands were on her stomach. Ikuto lay on top of her, his elbows by the sides of her head and he was propping his head on his hands, he was careful not to put all of his weight on Amu, in case he squashed her. Amu moved her hands from under his body to play with his blue hair, not noticing she'd set something off in Ikuto. "You might want to stop moving now."

"Why?"

"You've got me going . . ."

"What?"

"You moved against me, rubbed against me even, you should have known that would set a guy like me off, and as luck would have it, I've got the girl of my dreams trapped underneath me."

"You mean I gave you an ere-"

"Oh, you have no idea . . . you've unleashed a monster that's been holding back for such a long time now."

"Sorry." Her voice sounded genuinely apologetic. "Ikuto, I have school in the morning. This is probably the last thing I want to do before a horrible Monday I know is coming up."

Ikuto sighed and rolled over, pulling Amu on top of him.

"You make me wait too long, Angel, you know I'm going to get my way one day."

.

**Ninja: I would just like to say that today is **_**nine eleven**_** and I give a moments silence. . . and also I quoted Shakespeare in here too.**

**Ikuto: You suck sooooooo~ bad!**

**Ninja: charming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninja: Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?**

**Ikuto: *looks around.* who are you talking to?**

**Ninja: anyone who's listening, here you go readers! One day and the next chapter, record~**

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

Amu ran, her breath was short and quick. She knew that this horrible Monday was coming for her. One of the mob chasing her grabbed her wrist and she jerked to the ground and hit it with a solid thump.

Amu got crammed into a locker; the door had been shut and locked. It wasn't the first time this had happened to her, a teacher would eventually come and find her. Amu's phone buzzed a call. Ikuto.

"Hello?"

"Angel, where are you we're waiting outside the school, come join us!"

"No, you join me. I'm stuffed in a locker."

"Fine, be there soon, love you."

Ikuto hung up on her, and looked around at the smiling faces of his family, in which that family he only had one sister by blood. "Well gang, we have a problem. Our latest member has been stuffed into a locker and we need to find her before she suffocates."

X

Inside they found a red haired man, Nikaido Sensei. "It isn't the first time I've had to rescue Hinamori from a locker. She'll probably be in the year nine corridor." He started to call out to Amu and eventually she started to shout and bash on the locker door. The lock cutter made a fine _snip _noise and the lock fell right off. Amu practically jumped on Ikuto when she saw him standing there, then remembered to thank Nikaido Sensei.

"It's not the first time, but I hope it's the last, for all of our sakes." He'd said before leaving, he'd also said how happy he was that Amu had found some friends but he was also saddened because they didn't attend the same school.

"Thanks guys." Amu's voice was quiet.

"Why do you go through that shit . . . I mean like why do you get bullied?" Kukai said in an overly loud voice that was probably unnecessary.

"My parents died when I was twelve, three years ago, and I used to get picked on before that 'cos I had pink hair and I won't change it because my Mam is totally against changing your natural image, so I put up with it, even if it caused me shit loads of pain. Now, you tell me, why do you all live together when only Ikuto and Utau are siblings, and why do you all have the same last name?"

Ikuto cleared his throat, long story. "I left the house when Mamma re-married, I couldn't stand her husband and when I left, Utau came with me. Naggi and Kukai were friends, Kukai's Mam had abandon him and Naggi just couldn't stand his family so they moved in and I don't actually remember when Rima came here, but I couldn't care less because we're a family." As he said the last few words he put his arm over the short blonde and hugged her.

They were a true family, it didn't matter what they looked like, or the fact that they weren't related by blood but just being together and being themselves they were happy and that's all that really counted.

.

**Ninja: it was short but I only wanted to fill you guys in.**

**Ikuto: you suck, massive balls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja: I try to update when I can, but that's not all the time so thankyou to everyone who bothers to read this and puts up with me!**

**Ikuto: it's very hard to put up with you . . . **

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

Tuesday, same as Monday. Running for her life Amu sped down the street. Amu turned her head to see how far they were behind her, then she hit something solid. Amu looked up but sun fired in her eyes, she looked down, oranges and other circular fruit surrounded her feet and were slowly rolling away. Before she looked up she crossed her fingers and prayed in her mind: _please be Naggi, please be Naggi, please be Naggi. _It wasn't Naggi.

Instead of seeing the long purple mop she hoped to see, she saw someone entirely different. But better. A warm and welcoming hand was gestured out to her. With a smile she took it and her gaze looked up to meets his deep blue eyes.

Ikuto looked over Amu's shoulder to see the blank stares of the crowd. He took Amu by the hand and took a step towards them.

"Well hello there." He smiled, a new kind of smile that held a devious twist in it and at the same time bowed low. "I don't think I've ever actually had the pleasure of meeting those who terrorise my Amu." He held that smile in place perfectly. Ikuto was easily a year older than them, taller and stronger. Those of the group who were smart enough ran away, leaving but one boy. The shorter blonde fumed and pointed at Ikuto. "You're an ass! And an idiot for trying to protect her!"

"So I'm an ass and I'm trying to protect someone I love." Ikuto stepped forward and pushed Amu behind himself. "And what are you going to do about it? . . . Goldie Locks . . .?"

"I'll . . . I'm gonna . . ." he made a strange growling noise and his pink eyes almost seemed red with rage as he turned and stormed away.

Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's fore head. "See, all taken care of."

"How come one of you guys always seems to come when I most need you?"

"It must be a natural instinct so that we can come in and save you!" he said dramatically with his hand clutched over where his heart would be, almost theatrical. Almost.

"no, serious. You must get out of school real early."

"Not yet, were all still on holidays, we go to boarding school. We have longer holidays, speaking of which were going back to school next week and we err . . . wondering, well it was more Utau's idea but we all thought it was good, that maybe you'd like to come over to school with us, instead of staying by yourself. What do you think?"

.

**Ninja: well there you go, now you know why they're never busy.**

**Ikuto: you're never busy.**

**Ninja: but I'm not an ass in a story.**

**Ikuto: you've had two weeks holidays and this is the first time you've updated.**

**Ninja: but I still have people who read this so people still love me and they will review! . . . please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninja: so here we go, another chapter to let you know what Amu did after Ikuto's offering.**

**Ikuto: I'd like to know where you put Amu when we have these conversations.**

**Ninja: nowhere, she does not exist. You are a figment of my imagination, and sadly I prefer to talk to you than her.**

**xXLOSTAND UNLOVEDXx**

Amu dragged out another one of Utau's cases, the third one she'd pulled out. Utau had a total of five cases, Utau pulled one of them out then complained it was too heavy so Amu had carried three for her and Ikuto had got the heaviest. Amu had already packed her bags in the car and Rima was pottering around in their room.

"All right! Car's ready, pile in!" Ikuto's voice boomed through the house.

Ikuto drove, and Kukai wrestled Naggi for the front but lost so he sat next to Utau who was in the middle seat next to Amu, Rima was comfortably huddled in the back seat, sleeping.** It was **going to be a thirteen hour drive so Ikuto and Naggi were taking turns driving.

xHx

Amu's honey eyes fluttered open and filled with sun light although it wasn't the sun that had woken her, rather Utau's squealing when she got out the car. Amu looked out of the window. A long line of buildings surrounded them.

Utau squealed and happy danced. "Were here, were he~~~reeee~`~"

Kukai moaned and doubled over. "Schooool . . ."

Amu had never seen anything like it, she could barely believe it was a school.

Ikuto had to take Amu to see the headmaster, but Utau was tagging along too. "Are you gpnna bunk with me?"

"No she's not Utau, you share a dorm with five other girls, that's like our entire family in one room."

Utau huffed and stormed off, leaving Amu with Ikuto to walk down the long halls. The headmaster's office was much like the halls of the school. Boring. Brown or wooden walls (witch Amu couldn't tell), only there were chairs and a desk in which the head master sat behind. "Mr. Tsukiyomi. . . go on then, what do you want now?"

"To enrol a new member of the Tsukiyomi clan."

"And this new member must be you then?" he turned to Amu and she gave a slight nod. "Okay, I need your first name and your _real _last name."

"Hinamori Amu."

"And which of the clan are you bunking with?"

Ikuto butted in. "Me."

"I can't let you do that, and you know it's against the rules for a boy and girl to share a room."

"Amu is an acceptance."

"Please tell me how."

"Amu? Can you give us a minute?" spoke Ikuto in a still calm and un angered voice. Amu went and stood outside the doorway until Ikuto came out. "So?"

"You're bunking with me.

"How'd you get him to let you do it?"

"I told him about your messed up child hood."

.

**Ninja: sorry, but I leave it there.**

**Ikuto: why 'cos your an ass and you probably have Amu in a rape lair some where?**

**Ninja: no because I'm tired and it's Batman, Shaun Divonne (an the rest of short stack), Patch and Iggy in my rape lair.**

**Ikuto: not concerning at all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninja: I'd just like to say a few things . . . **

**Ikuto: like always . . .**

**Ninja: yes, tomorrow (16 October) is the death day of Mary Antoinette, so I will be wearing a black ribbon in my hair, I also wrote this chapter in the back of my SOSE book when my teacher Mr. Kerr got too boring. I would also like to thank Zombie Panda Chan who I kept up late a while ago because I want to write a new story, but I know next to nothing about Shugo Chara as I got to about the thirty fifth episode and decided it was boring.**

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

Their room was quite big, not as big as Utau's, but big enough for a few people. There was a double bed near the door and on the opposite side of the room was a bunk bed. Where the wall space was between the beds a door was placed leading to the bathroom. Where the cream carpet stopped and the brown carpet began a black leather couch sat, facing a flat screen TV. Off to the side was a small kitchen with a laminate floor.

Ikuto picked up Amu's case, "and where do you want to sleep?"

"Can I have the top bunk? Or is that where you sleep? Or maybe it's the other person's bed? Do we have a roommate?"

"Yes you can have top bunk, and no, we don't share a room with anyone."

Ikuto put Amu's case on her chosen bed. "Ikuto, where's the closet?"

"In the bathroom." Amu withdrew all of her clothes from her case and put them in the wardrobe that was already half full because of Ikuto's clothes. The bathroom door was closed but Amu could hear voices through it, one distinctly, you could never mistake Utau's screaming voice for someone else's. Amu gave herself a slight laugh before opening the door, all the Tsukiyomi's stood there, smiling, as always."

X

All six of them managed to squeeze onto the couch and then Naggi started talking. "So then troop, what are we going to do this year?"

"Whadda ya mean?" of course, Amu didn't know what they were going on about.

"Let me explain," Ikuto sighed. "Every year we do something, one year we filled the toilets up with cream, we did a flash mob to Gangnam Style and last year we intended to turn all of the science gas taps on and make a few people faint as they walked in, then one of us realized a Bunsen burner had been left on and . . . well . . . we sorta blew up the science lab. Yeah, I thought we were definitely expelled for sure then, but were still here!"

Amu sat silent. All the time when she'd nearly died going to school, they were all here fucking around and trying to blow up their school and get expelled . . .

.

**Ninja: well there you go Amu's new found family are assholes, and that's more than I can say.**

**Ikuto: you're the asshole! You make us wait so long for this shit and it's like three words long.**

**Ninja: I'm sorry, but still please review because it's in these next few chapters that this story comes to its **_**Crescendo**_** . . . eight days till **_**Finale**_** the last book in the **_**Hush, Hush**_** series comes out . . . practically pissing myself with anticipation!**__**. . . and no I built the rape lair, its not Ducks and I don't suck massive hairy sheep balls thank you Zombie Panda. AND I'LL SPELL YOUR NAME WEIRD IF U DONT REVEIW! – (this message was solely put here for Zombie Panda chan, the rest of u rock.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninja: i'm gonna try to make this chapter longer because the last one was pathetic, and there is bound to be spelling and grammar mistakes cos i'm using a different computer and it doesnt have word or spell cheacker.**

**xXLOST AND UNLOVEDXx**

"Ikuto got one! he got a sheep!" Utau screamed franticly as she ran into Amu's room.

"Good . . . now we need a pig and we'll be set!" Amu clapped her hands together.

they had decided what they were doing this year. The Tudors. They had borrowed a whole heap of animals from nearing farms and they had brung them to school, tomorrow they were going to set up a Tudor style everything everywhere. Every one was going to arrive at school in two days (they had gotten there early) and walk into '_Ye Olde England' _as Utau called it. all of the animals were going to be roaming around or being walked by Kukai who was dressing as a farm boy. Ikuto was going to be the almighty King Henry The VIII, Amu by his side being Anne Bolyn, Nagi being a gaurd of the palace and Rima, Amu's lady in waiting. Utau had refused to be a farm girl along side Kukai, animals liked Kukai, but detested Utau. Utau got to be some random relative of Amu, only because she wanted a royal Tudor dress too, and wouldn't shut up untill she got one.

Amu's life was getting better, now instead of risking her life going to school she could afford to arse around and fuck up a private boarding school without getting expelled. She had a family, who were as mental and as unrelated as possibly could be, but stuck together. And she had Ikuto.

The plan was now to get the sheep back to the school and go to town in time for the fasion market. Without a car.

Amu thought maybe they could walk it home like the cow, but Ikuto had gone to a different farm. Take it on the bus like the chickens? - a sheep was a bit too big for a bus. Riding it home like the three horses was out of the question.

Amu called Ikuto, he picked up first ring.

"Hello?

"Ikuto, how are you gonna get the sheep home?"

"I hadn't thought of that . . . "

Amu heard noises and voices in the back ground, then Ikuto came back on the phone.

"Amu, this guy has tree cars, he says i can borrow one and bring it back in three days with the sheep."

"That's good, and dont you dare scratch it or run into anyone . . . do you even have a liscence?"

"I'm Eighteen, of corse i have a lisence."

xXHXx

Kukai was having more fun than Rima, Utau was having more fun than him, but Nagi was enjoying it more than anyone.

the fasion market was just as Ikuto had pictured it. Stalls filled with womens clothes and jewellery. Amu and Ikuto had diched the group for ice creme.

"This is sooooo boring . . ." moaned Amu as she licked her ice creme. "The next time Utau wants to look at clothes, we send Nagi with her."

"Agreed."

xX NEXT DAY Xx

There was loads of shouting coming from the court yard as the gang tried to set things up and move the animals around, exept Utau who had been head butted in the stomach by a goat, and her arms slashed open by an un-happy rooster. "STUPID COCK!" she had screamed before fainting.

Kukai was having a blast (beside the fact his girlfriend had been attacked by farm animals who he was now playing with). All of the animals adored him, just as he did them. He'd already ridden the horses many times and had all the dogs playing dead then marching behind him in sync.

"That kid is like the pied piper of Noah's ark."

"Ikuto, i hope you realised that made barely any sense."

"Yes, I did Miss Anne Bolyn. lets just hope that tommorow no one gets hurt like Utau, lets hope all goes to plan."

**.**

**Ninja: but will it?**

**Ikuto: you actually let me have a drivers liscence?**

**Ninja: you're eighteen so you deserve one . . . thats more than i can say for my older brother . . . **


End file.
